


Mindless

by Erin_Riwen



Series: 2019 Inktober WIPs Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, inner child therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: October 2ndPrompt:  MindlessVerse:  Lord Potter verse





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to create 31 drabbles, hopefully exactly 100 words each, for the inktober prompts.
> 
> Note: Tags may change as I write.  
These drabbles are inspired in part by the prompts but also by one of the several wips I am currently working on. This is intended to help me get my head into these verses and help me complete them and also double as teasers for those works. 
> 
> The WIPs I'll be drawing from include but are not limited to:  
*Professors Drarry and a next generation Hogwarts  
*The Lord Potter verse where Draco helps save Harry's life and Harry truly inherits his family history(including marauders) and fortune  
*Musicians Drarry  
*A non-uk Drarry family fic  
*Quidditch stars  
*The Fuck Off Years aka Drarry travel the world  
*Draco and Harry inherit property they must manage together and they are not friends

Harry sat on the floor in his sanctuary, surrounded by his toys. Earlier he had completed a rather complicated lego building, a replica of Hogwarts. He smiled as his eyes swept up and over to it on display on the large table. Once that had been completed, he had relaxed and taken up his colouring book and crayons. His thoughts were calm as his fingers filled in the spaces with vibrant colours, mindless of the passage of time. In this room, time had no meaning and there were no responsibilities save for child Harry to heal and rest and play.


End file.
